1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to viewing screens and, more particularly, to viewing screens on which video games are displayed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The playing of video games and the viewing thereof on video screens is well known. A type of video game is well known in which a plurality of players compete against one another in real-time. Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to video games in which multiple players play in real-time, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,435,557, 5,538,255, and 5,688,174. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,557 discloses a divider for a video screen in which it is required for the screen divider to be attached to either the CRT or the cabinet for the CRT. Requiring an attachment of a screen divider to either a CRT or a CRT cabinet may cause damage to either the CRT or the cabinet. In this respect, it would be desirable if a divider for a video screen is not attached to either a CRT or a CRT cabinet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,255 discloses a remote controlled multiplayer video game in which a plurality of players are at locations remote from one another. In this respect, a plurality of remote video screens are employed. With some multiplayer video games, however, it is desirable for the players to be present at the same location and to use the same video screen, albeit divided into separately viewable segments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,174 discloses a multiplayer interactive video gaming device in which a single, non-segmented monitor is employed for a plurality players. The display on the monitor is similar to a blackjack table in a casino. Other than retaining hidden cards, actions taken by all players are visible to all other players, just like at a blackjack table. Each of the individual players' input goes through a single port in sequence. That is, individual players do not take actions simultaneously, but only in sequence. In contrast with a fast paced video game, plural players are placing plural inputs simultaneously. In this respect, it would be desirable if a screen segment, viewing isolation apparatus were provided that permits plural players to play simultaneously.
In addition, the following U.S. patents may also be of interest. U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,078 discloses a control interface apparatus that permits a boxing motions of a person's arms to be translated onto a monitor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,202 discloses a driver training system that permits a subsequent trainee to match one's driving skills against another trainee who participated earlier.
Still other features would be desirable in a screen segment, viewing isolation apparatus. For example, the surface area of a monitor is relatively small compared to the frontal surface area of a person. Consequently, it is difficult for a number of persons to stand in front of a monitor and have a good view without crowding one another. In this respect, it would be desirable if a monitor viewing apparatus were provided which permits a number of persons to view a monitor without crowding one another.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use video games for multiple users, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a monitor screen segment, viewing isolation apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) is not attached to either a CRT or a CRT cabinet; (2) permits plural players to be present at the same location and to use the same video screen that is divided into separately viewable segments; (3) permits plural players to play simultaneously; and (4) permits a number of persons to view a monitor without crowding one another. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique screen segment, viewing isolation apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.